


You Know, Dief

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser decides to lend Elaine a helping hand. This story is a sequel toChanging Plans.





	You Know, Dief

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

You know Dief

 

Silvia Mosca  


## You know Dief

e-mail the author  
  
This is the sequel to my story "Changing Plans", it can stand  
alone,  
but I think it's better if you read C.P. before start reading  
this one.  
  
Dear readers, if you've enjoied the previous, here for you there's  
something more to read about the unknown love that Elaine and Ray share.  
Please, let me know what do you think about it and if you want to read  
about "Ray's thoughts"(that will be Part 3). You can e-mail  
me at my  
address: ciriciao_fly@hotmail.com  
  
Again I wanna thank my sis Luisa: without you nothing of this  
could  
have been possible (please, stop whining  
"I've created a monster�it's all my fault..!" You've made  
me *so*  
happy!)  
A thousand kisses and keep your fingers crossed for August'98.  
  
I would also like to thank my adorable beta-reader Melissa: thank you  
very much, you're great!  
  
And Desi: what can I say? I hope one day I'll be as good as the writer  
you are. TY for your support!  
And you all readers go read DSRVBF's stories "WHEN WILL THOSE DARK  
CLOUDS DISAPPEAR" and "MOURNING HAS BROKEN" if you want  
to know  
what I was talking about last story referring to *Angie and  
Teresa*.  
  
Hum�it's definitely Rated G and Disclaimers: You know  
they're not mine (Why?� just tell me, why can't they?) and  
no  
profit is intented.  
  
Enjoy your reading,  
Silvia.  
  
YOU KNOW DIEF...  
by Silvia Mosca  
  
"You know Dief, sometimes love makes you do the strangest things.  
Decisions you never come to in a different moment love simply pushes  
you  
through them...  
  
What I really can't understand is why they chose me! Well, actually  
I do understand. I'm the closest friend to Ray, and so, in both cases  
(for Elaine and for Ray) I was the obvious person to talk with.  
But  
they both know me so well: I'm a little dense on that matter...  
Ray  
always tells me so. After all I've loved just Victoria,  
and you well know that had been a disaster. Surely I'm not proud  
of the way I fell for Victoria and all her lies. I had nearly lost  
everything I own and I care about for her. So why did they decide  
to put all their hopes in my hands ?  
  
Is not that I'm not pleased of them choosing me, actually it's exactly  
the opposite of it: at the moment I'm the happiest person in the world.  
  
I really care for Elaine and I love Ray as the brother I've never had.  
I've always thought they could have been perfect the one for the other.  
It was so clear to me, since the first time I saw them together  
playing  
at *hating you*�I nearly started laughing�they were like  
open books to me: I could read the words through the lines *I love you*.  
  
Elaine's behaviour on my person never affected me 'cause I well knew  
she was crazy for Ray.  
  
It's funny how they both decided to talk to me today, Dief.  
They've left me speechless. Ok, yes, I know you can't even imagine me  
at loss of words...but that is exactly what has happened.  
  
With Elaine it was easier...but maybe because she was the first  
who  
talked to me.  
  
It was so strange to find myself in the precinct's closet with someone  
who wasn't Ray! The choice of the closet was Elaine's. I think it was  
easier for her to expose her soul and her deepest feelings to me  
in the dark. It was a kind of talking aloud with herself.  
  
She confessed everything about her plan to use me and Ray's jealousy  
to finally win his heart.  
  
I would have paid an incredible amount of money just to be able to see  
her face when I told her I knew all about it.  
  
She stayed quiet for a while, I heard her stop breathing, her heart  
pounding fast. Then I felt her breathe again and her heart  
slowing a bit. Maybe I could have left out that for me her feelings were  
*as clear as a cloudless sky in a summer morning*. I'm really hoping  
I didn't hurt her. Yes, Ray is right: I'm obtuse most of the times!  
  
I hope I mended my thoughtlessness by telling her I didn't  
find her plan out because I didn't know if she really wanted  
*me* to *know* that she was in love with Ray.  
  
I can't say if she was mad at me, then. I heard her muttering  
something  
about *if I weren't so damn polite we could have saved  
a lot of time  
of her acting like a fool*...but probably she was talking  
to herself  
about...uh...*the most annoying man in the world*, right?  
  
Leaving the closet I told her I would have done my best to help her;  
and it was then that she kissed me lightly on my lips;  
and it was exactly then that Ray caught us.  
  
I saw a look of shock in his eyes, then everything was back to normal  
with Ray asking me if I needed a lift back home. I said I did.  
  
We got in the Riv, he started the engine and we left the precinct  
behind us.  
  
Suddenly I realized that Ray wasn't really taking me home,  
he was actually driving the two of us out of town. I didn't say a thing  
seeing he was taken by the driving and extremely quiet (that was  
so strange of him).  
  
His words startled me when all at once he said "I love her, Benny.  
I love Elaine more than words can express".  
And before I could actually tell him something he continued  
"I have never thought I could ever love someone so much. I saw you  
two  
come out of the closet together, Benny. I saw her kissing you.  
Oh, I was such a fool hoping maybe one day she could, she would love  
me.  
I wish you all the love in the world. To you, Benny, and to Elaine.  
Please, make her happy...".  
  
It was then that I remained speechless, astonished. I couldn't believe  
what I had just heard. ^Me and Elaine? Happily ever after? Oh, dear�  
Ray came up to all this just for an innocent kiss ?^.  
  
So, before panic began to irreparably flow into my veins, I reached for  
all my strength and a word escaped from the prison that was  
my speechless mouth "What?".  
  
I met Ray's eyes with mine and what I found there melted my heart.  
Finally I succeeded in talking again.  
  
"No, Ray...that wasn't what you think it was...I'm pleased you have  
finally decided to tell me what I knew for so much time now, although  
you did it for the wrong reason. I know you love Elaine. I didn't know  
how much, but I knew your feelings were strong. There's nothing  
between  
me and Elaine, Ray. I just helped her...erm...solve  
a problem she had. That's the reason why *she* kissed me".  
  
I saw his eyes grow wider. He opened his mouth, then closed it,  
then  
opened it again, but this time it was Ray's turn to remain  
speechless.  
He said nothing, instead he smiled, a warm and clear smile,  
the kind  
of smile that leaves no space for words. We stayed there,  
in the  
Riv, not talking, just listening to the silent night.  
  
I couldn't remember Ray turning for that country road or turning off  
the engine.  
  
I was lost in my thoughts when Ray started talking. He said he was sorry  
he misunderstood what he had seen. He said he was sorry  
he hadn't told me about his feelings for Elaine before. He said  
it  
wasn't for lack of trust or something like that. It was just  
because  
it was hard for him to open his heart to someone, even to me:  
his  
best friend. Enough said for me then, I well understood his words:  
I'm not really the talkative kind of guy on that matter, either.  
  
But it wasn't enough for Ray : he asked me to help him reach  
Elaine's heart.  
  
I've told him I would do everything in my power to help him  
find his happy ending.  
  
Now it's all up to me, Dief. I've to find the right time,  
the right place and atmosphere, then just add Ray and Elaine."  
  
-single whine  
  
"Oh, dear !"  
  
The End (is it ? Really ?..nooo)  
  
  



End file.
